


Auf dem Heimweg

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne fahren zusammen heim.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Auf dem Heimweg

„Mann, schon wieder 'ne rote Ampel“, grummelte Thiel.

„Wir sind ja bald daheim.“

„Jo, zum Glück.“ Sein Magen knurrte und wollte gefüllt werden, und ihm fielen fast die Augen zu. War ein verdammt langer Tag gewesen, aber ja auch ein verdammt erfolgreicher Tag. Nach drei Wochen hatten sie Henker geschnappt, der Mistkerl mit dem makaberen Namen hockte endlich in U-Haft. Dafür hatte sich die Fahrt durch halb Münster definitiv gelohnt.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“ 

„Sagen Sie es!“

„Was denn?“

„Sie wissen _sehr genau_ , was ich meine!“

„Nö, keine Ahnung.“ Klar wusste er das!

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was denn?“

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, sagen Sie es!“ 

„Mann, sagen Sie sich's doch selbst!“

„Bitte, Thiel.“

„Mann, Boerne!“

Grün. „Na los, tun Sie mir doch bitte den winzigen Gefallen. Springen Sie über Ihren Schatten und sagen Sie es!“

 _Nervensäge!_ „Okay, gut! Sie hatten recht! So, zufrieden?“ Boerne hatte geahnt, wo sich Henker aufhielt, und er hatte mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen. _Das_ würde der ihm wahrscheinlich in den nächsten gefühlten hundert Jahren immer und immer wieder auf die Nase binden. 

„Und weiter, Thiel?“

„Weiter? Was wollen Sie jetzt denn noch von mir hören?“

„Strengen Sie Ihre kleinen grauen Zellen mal ordentlich an, dann fällt es Ihnen bestimmt ein.“

 _Nervensäge!_ „Danke! Vielen Dank, Herr Professor! Dankeschön!“

Und schon wieder 'ne rote Ampel. Boerne hielt und grinste ihn selbstgefällig an. „Na also, geht doch!“ 

_Nervensäge! Süße Nervensäge._ „Was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen?“ Er grinste breit zurück, ging irgendwie nicht anders.

Grün. „ _Das_ frage ich mich in der Tat auch manchmal.“

„Würden Sie gerade nicht fahren, würde ich Sie vor lauter Dankbarkeit umarmen!“

„Wirklich?“ Boerne schaute ihn eine Sekunde erstaunt an, ehe er sich wieder auf den Straßenverkehr konzentrierte. „ _Das_ würden Sie tun?“

„Ähm, jo, sicher, warum nicht?“

„Nun ja, Sie haben mich _noch nie_ umarmt.“

„Hm, ja, stimmt.“ Nein, hatte er tatsächlich noch nie. Hatte er sich ehrlich gesagt nie getraut, auch wenn ihm schon ein paar Mal danach zumute gewesen war. Boerne hatte ihn umgekehrt allerdings auch noch nie umarmt. Schade ... Huch! „Boerne, was ...“

Boerne war in eine Parklücke gefahren, und schaltete den Motor ab. „ _Jetzt_ fahre ich nicht mehr.“

 _Oh._ „Boerne ...“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich denn überhaupt?“

„Ja.“

„Okay.“ Er löste seinen Gurt und beugte sich zu Boerne rüber.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bisschen inspiriert wurde ich durch diesen [Tumblr-Post.](https://hosenbiene.tumblr.com/post/628807838623465472) :-) Es wird irgendwann noch eine Fortsetzung folgen, ich weiß auch schon recht genau, wie diese aussehen wird. 
> 
> So, ihr Lieben, ich lege jetzt voraussichtlich erst einmal eine kleine Schreib- und Posting-Pause ein, wir lesen uns aber bestimmt bald wieder. ♥ Danke.


End file.
